batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Doomlurker
Please leave messages below this point Caomh (talk) 21:05,27 June,2013 English time Hey, why did you delete my page on Gerrard Stephens from the the Gotham city Police Department(Nolan films) I go the sources from the dark knight page on Wikipedia SolidusGCRG (talk) 15:31, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi, thanks for the welcome. Most of what I'll be doing is fixing grammar errors and uploading missing content. I look forward to working with everyone to improve the wiki. Fireball99 (talk) 20:10, March 14, 2013 (UTC)fireball99 Why did you delete my edits on Two-Face? --Arekoj (talk) 01:05, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I must have made a mistake when I created the page The Joker's submachine gun because in the Weapons page it lists under T and not under J like all the other pages named The Joker's...., is there a way to change this so it lists under J while still being named The Joker's submachine gun? Koibeast (talk) 18:21, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey i noticed someone made a page for The Heretic but it honestly made no sense and i want to suggest it for deletion. For future info is there a better way to do this than asking you? Koibeast (talk) 18:37, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Never mind i figured it out Chekov's Girl Навсегда (talk) 11:34, May 28, 2013 (UTC) -- Was there something wrong with my edit. I'm very sorry but I thought it was all accurate. I did make one mistake but when I went back to change it, you'd deleted everything... What did I do wrong? D: Chekovs Girl Will Magnus/Metal Men and Blue Devil Hi Adam Will Magnus, Metal Men and Blue Devil are not on any of our sites at all. I thought they might of been on some of our sites but in the end none at all which is a little strange because I thought we should of done those characters. I do have some ideas of were to put the pages if you think we should add them to the sites. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hi Adam that is fine with me if you want to put Blue Devil on the site here my other suggestion would of been The Shazam Wiki Site since its are Supernatural/Magic Site for DC Comics Characters. But here on this site was another idea I had as well. As for Will Magnus and The Metal Men I was thinking either The Martian Manhunter Wiki Site or the Blue Beetle and Booster Gold Wiki Site either of those would be the best place for the characters. Probably The Martian Manhunter Wiki in the end would be my first choice. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hi Adam since we now a plan in place for Blue Devil along with Will Magnus and The Metal Men we will simply just add them to to the sites when we have the free time. Oh and I finished the Issue #21's on the site here just to let you know. As for JLA #2 I would probably say either The Martian Manhunter Wiki because of what happen with him in the Issue along with his Back-Up Story or Wonder Woman because like you stated its still about Steve Trevor forming the team either of those two chooses would be the ones I go with. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hello Thanks for the welcome! I made an account now Acidic TACO (talk) 21:09, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Batman: The Web Series Please don't delete the page, it's for real. Please spread the word so it isn't deleted. Thank you. I am probably the biggest fan of BadgerTv and that's how I know. Also, what catergory would that fall under (TV Series, Movies, etc., is what I'm talking about.) Because Badger said he plans to set it up like a show, but put them in a playlist and make them into a movie in the end. Just wondering so I can add it to a catergory when I find out how to do that. Thank you for the answers, and I hope you and some other people seriously consider or do check into the webseries/movie when it's all done, I might actually be helping with the filming, so I know quite a bit about it. Have any questions on it, just ask me. BadgerTv0 (talk) 01:41, April 14, 2013 (UTC) New quiz on this wiki too Asked you on your other one, but figured this would also be a good location for the quiz (see my original msg below). Let me know what you think! And wanted to know if you guys would be willing to let us put it up on the wiki. If you like it, we can keep it live on the page forever, if you don't we can take it down after testing it out. Check out the quiz here: http://console.flite.com/ad/6516e7ac-3335-439e-a287-33fcb09145a1?cb=1366227472265 and let me know what you think, If you're okay with us hosting it on your wiki, will you write me back and let me know? I'll create a page called VS Quiz (unless you have a name you want me to use), and we'll host the quiz there. Can't wait to hear your thoughts Sena 20:06, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Here or DC movie or both? Sorry, wasn't sure which you would prefer. Happy to put it on whichever one you want, or both, just let me know :) Sena 22:41, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Quiz live I hope you and everyone on the wiki enjoy it, let me know what you think! http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/DC_vs._Quiz Sena 18:22, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Roleplaying Mmmkay, do ''you ''Roleplay Batman at all? 23:28, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for saying hi and cool pic. Garfield Elliot (talk) 15:27, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi, thanks for the introduction. Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 15:48, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi there. Not sure why you keep reverting my edit to the Egghead page. The information I'm adding is accurate. Heads Up You might want to delete this image: 59795 Harley Queen Wet 123 567lo.jpg Kiwichris (talk) 01:08, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Injustice Character Would you like me to make characters based on themselves from the game Injustice: Gods Among Us i dont have to but if it would help or leave people to go to Injustice Wiki19:56, June 9, 2013 (UTC)Red Average (talk) Why r u deleting all my edits? Fireball99 (talk) 01:06, June 25, 2013 (UTC)Fireball99 My spelling is fine. I may have had a few mistakes or added to someone's edit that already had the mistake. Plus I mostly just added onto sections that were already began but needed to be expanded. Fireball99 (talk) 01:13, June 25, 2013 (UTC)Fireball99 Batman (Batman: Arkham Origins) Why was that page removed? If the topic or the idea was redundant, then I understand, but it's just bothering me that the Batman (Batman: Arkham Asylum) page has a link that's supposed to be for the Batman (Batman: Arkham Origins) page, and the link is nonexistent. Photos Hi doom, I uploaded photos for you to add on The Arkham Origins page. Two skins Kinghtfall and Adam West batsuits--Kal-EL (talk) 16:01, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Deletion of page I'd like to know in a detail reason why you deleted my page I put hard work into it and even contributed well information that related to Batman. I wasn't spamming for the sake of it, I just notice that you have a page with minor allies and I thought adding an integral character won't be bad. You have several characters that are connect to Superman universe and yet you deleted my Lois Lane page. --Kal-EL (talk) 12:44, July 15, 2013 (UTC) you have Jimmy Olsen, Maggie Sawyer, Superman, even Lex Luthor. Please don't insult me, Lois has been in various comics and animation involved with Batman and his allies .--Kal-EL (talk) 12:57, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I've contributed alot to this wiki as well as other including Superman:wikia and I set up a page for Batman and the administrator had no issue and welcomed it. I've also advertised your link on "Smallville:Wikia" and again no one had a problem. So I don't see a big deal in adding a Lois Lane page since she has had history with Batman, his aliies and enemies as well.--Kal-EL (talk) 13:02, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I think deleting page of hard work put in is wrong and I won't support it. I guess my time here is done and I'll no longer post images or edit pages. I think it's selfish to be harsh on an issue that isn't big. I didn't vandalizes or spam this site I contributed information that was useful. much like Viki Vale who is basically a copy of Lois Lane btw. --Kal-EL (talk) 13:07, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I thought you were a fair and good Administrator, but I see I was wrong. I'm sorry for all the inconvince I cause you by creating a page.--Kal-EL (talk) 13:12, July 15, 2013 (UTC) First off I put hard work into my page, I checked through my facts, and Lois has been a huge part of Batman's world just as much as Superman. Pre-52, both in pre and post crisis, Lois dated Bruce Wayne, She also teamed up with Batman and various members of the Bat-Family, She's been kidnaped by various Batman rogue gallery of villains including The Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Talia al Ghul, Clayface (Basil Karlo) etc. Also she encountered Batman in various animated series. Futhermore Lois is original reporter before Vicki Vale debuted. I can go on and on, I was going to add more information to my page before you deleted it with pictures to back up my info.--Kal-EL (talk) 13:21, July 15, 2013 (UTC)